


Embarrassing dad mode

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Platonic Kissing, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart inspired by this story:“I’ve got this, you go. Have a good day at school, bud,” he said, and then, without thinking or even being fully aware of his actions, he trapped Peter’s head with one hand and kissed him on the forehead.Literally the second his lips made contact with Peter’s skin he was internally screaming WHAT. THE. HECK. ARE. YOU. DOING. But there was no way of making it so that didn’t just happen. So he just pretended like that wasn’t super weird and possibly creepy and Happy wasn’t watching with his jaw dropped and Peter hadn’t frozen like a deer in the headlights. He grabbed Peter’s plate, taking it to the sink to rinse off. “©Madasthesea - Nothing like a fresh cup of humilation in the morning
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	Embarrassing dad mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing like a fresh cup of humiliation in the morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906543) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 



> Check out my other drawings at my [Tumblr](http://monireh89.tumblr.com)


End file.
